Hands
by miss-buttons
Summary: Series of Harry/Ginny songfics based on the Little Boots album 'Hands'. Disclaimer: I am not either the fantastic JKR or the amazing Little Boots, and I own none of their works.
1. Love Kills

Love Kills

_Love don't give no compensation_

_Love don't pay no bills_

_Love don't give no indication_

_Love just won't stand still_

_Love kills_

_Drills you through your heart_

_Love kills_

_Scars you from the start_

Ginny didn't know when exactly she'd stopped loving Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and started loving Harry, just Harry, the selfless, caring, roguishly handsome man who loved _her_. Moreover, Ginny couldn't work out why he loved her of all people. He could have anyone he wanted, but he chose little freckly Ginny, the baby sister of his best friend.

_It's just a living pastime_

_Ruining your heart line_

_Stays for a lifetime_

_Won't let you go_

'_Cos love, love, love_

_Won't leave you alone_

_Love don't take no reservations_

_Love is no square deal_

_Love don't give no justification_

_It strikes like cold steel_

And now, he was gone. Off chasing Voldemort - well, she guessed so anyway; their plans were highly secret - and she had no idea when - or even if - he was coming back to her. No, he _was _coming back, he had to, and then everything would be okay. Her love for him would last forever, she knew, and they would live their happily ever after, together. They had to. She couldn't let herself believe anything else, the light had to win.

_Love kills_

_Drills you through your heart_

_Love kills_

_Scars you from the start_

_It's just a living pastime_

_Burning your lifeline_

_Gives you a hard time_

_Won't let you go_

'_Cos love, love, love_

_Won't leave you alone_

_Love can play with your emotions_

_Open invitation to your heart_

When Harry came back though, he would have one hell of a lot of explaining to do. He had to know that he couldn't protect her forever, and breaking up with her had made her no safer - she was still the sister of Ron Weasley, who was on the run with Undesirable Number One, as the Ministry had dubbed him, and one of the blood traitor Weasleys too. And to top it all off, someone had 'accidentally let slip' that she and Harry had been dating before the summer holiday, which only made the Carrows find more pathetic excuses to get her in detention so they could have more of their 'fun' with her, using the Cruciatus curse on her repeatedly, trying to torture information out of her. They didn't seem to understand that she knew nothing of Harry's whereabouts or what the trio were doing, nor that even if she did, nothing could ever make her divulge.

_Love kills_

_Play with your emotions_

_Open invitation to your heart_

_Love kills_

_Love kills_

_Love kills_

_Love can play with your emotions_

_Open invitation_

_Love kills_

_Drills you through your heart_

_Love kills_

_Scars you from the start_

Love, she thought, was a very fickle thing. Very, very good, but it could leave you feeling weak and vulnerable. But Ginny kept fighting. She, along with Luna and Neville, kept up the resistance, and Ginny knew Harry would want her to keep going until the very end, so she did, no matter what. It only made her stronger, her love for Harry making her keep up, for him if noting else.

_It's just a living pastime_

_Ruining your heart line_

_Won't let you go_

_Love kills_

_Drills you through your heart_

_Love kills_

_Tears you right apart_

_Won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_Love kills, yeah_

Yes, love sometimes hurt, even had the power to kill. But years later, surrounded by her children, Harry's arms wrapped firmly around her, she knew it was all worth it.


	2. Symmetry

Symmetry

_You're the night to my day  
And the left to my right  
The blood to my veins  
And the dark to my light  
The stop to my start  
And the constant beat to my heart  
The sun to my moon  
And the stars in my sky  
The hot to my cold  
And the black to my white  
The way to my thunder clouds  
And the truth in my lies_

It was simple; Ginny was his other half, the best parts, the parts he knew he couldn't live without. And that was probably why he was so grouchy right now, and why the Auror team he was leading were so downcast. He has been forced to leave his wonderful, beautiful wife and their one year old son to conduct this mission to catch the sadists currently threatening muggleborns in a number of places around the UK.

_So tell me what you want to see  
Cause everything I want to be  
Is stare at your reflection  
Shining on right back at me  
So love me in perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me  
In perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete  
In perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me in perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete_

He didn't realise how much he relied on Ginny until she wasn't there to turn to at night just to talk, and to hold him through his nightmares. Harry made a mental note to make sure she knew just how much he loved her and needed her, as soon as he got home.

_So tell me your dreams and I'll tell you all my fears  
So ask me your questions, I'll tell you what you want to hear  
You're the high to my low  
And the give to my take  
The shadow I cast and the echo I make_

_The calm to my storm  
And the lesson to my mistakes  
So tell me what you want to see  
You're everything I want to be_

Thank Merlin, Harry thought as they caught the malicious scumbags just as they were heading to their base in Newcastle. Now all that stood between him and being home with Ginny was a mountain of paperwork.

_Just love me in perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me  
In perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete  
In perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me in perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete  
So tell me your dreams and I'll tell you my fears  
So ask me your questions, what you want to hear_

Five hours later, Harry trudged up the path to his and Ginny's home, just in time to see the sun rise over the field at the back of the house. He dropped his bag on the hall floor, toed off his shoes and hung his coat on the nearest hook, before padding as quietly as he could up the stairs in his socks.

Ginny lay sprawled on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow to her chest. Her red hair was tossed messily out behind her, and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well for the past week. Harry gently bent over her, one hand stroking her hair while his lips hungrily kissed every part of her face. She stretched wearily, and her eyes opened. Seeing her husband's wide green eyes staring straight into hers, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up and pulled her close. They kissed passionately, full of love, excitement and desire.

_So love me in perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me  
In perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete  
In perfect symmetry  
Be my everything  
If you just love me in perfect symmetry  
Only you can make me feel complete  
So tell me your dreams and I'll tell you all my fears  
So ask me your questions, I'll tell you what you want to hear._

'I love you Ginny' he murmured against her lips, before kissing her deeply again.

'I love you too Harry, so much' Ginny whispered, holding him close, hoping she could convey just how much she had missed him.

And with that, they proceeded to show each other just how much they loved them.


End file.
